A MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) element having a mechanically movable portion is proposed. The MEMS element includes a fixed lower electrode and an upper electrode vertically movable. By changing a capacitance between the lower electrode and the upper electrode, it can be adapted to devices such as a pressure sensor, a variable capacitor, or a micro pump, for example.
However, in the MEMS element, an occurrence of parasitic capacitance is problematic. The parasitic capacitance is generated dominantly between the lower electrode and a semiconductor substrate, and becomes larger in proportion to an area of the lower electrode. That is, in order to reduce the parasitic capacitance, an area reduction of the lower electrode becomes necessary.